The return of Quake
by RyuuenLu
Summary: A little something I wrote between episode 18 and 19 of season 4. May is waiting for cocoon that is covering Daisy up to break, thinking this might not have been her best idea. However, if she wanted answers this was the only way she could get them


_**AN: Good day! For those who follow my Quake Protocol story, don't worry. The next chapter will be posted tomorrow. This little one-shot was something I wrote back during season 4, to be correct between episode 18 and 19. I never really finished the one-shot until quite recently and after having my beta read it I thought I could share it with you all too. So here we go, a small one-shot with the best team there is. Oh, and before you guys comment on it, I might do a follow up on this in the future. However, that is something time can olny tell.**_

 _All rights gose to Marvel_

As May looked at the young woman in front of her, or rather at the cocoon that was covering her whole body. She was starting to second guess her decision.

But ever since her mission to take down the Patriot something has been off. Or at least since that teacher and told her to snap out of it. She wanted answers and the only person who happens to have them was this woman.

A young agent that even after being tortured by The Doctor and had Madame Hydra in the room had kept quiet about everything. A young woman that said that she was powerful enough to bring this whole damn place down. However, now she was in this cocoon of some sort unable to do anything.

Hearing how Radcliffe was asking what was going on from the other side of the wall. However, May only ignored him. Radcliffe soon stopped talking and May needed to hold on to the table.

The building had started to shake, and May could hear how something was cracking. Looking up, she saw a piece of the cocoon breaking, right over Daisy's right eye.

A second later and the cocoon was flying off her body and she was standing tall, the wounds that had been given to her by Hydra agents and The Doctor were gone and the tremors were dying down around them.

Daisy was looking down at herself and she was smiling. For the first time since she entered the Framework, she was feeling whole once more. She lifts up her eyes and she looked towards May and her smile turned in to a grin.

"Daisy? Daisy are you alright?" Radcliffe asked from the other side of the wall and Daisy turned her head to the side to look at the wall. "I'm alright Radcliff. You know fully well she could never hurt me." Daisy told him in a low voice.

With a small movement with her hand, a hole was created in the wall and Radcliffe was half screaming. "A warning would be wonderful Quake!" He called out before he looked into the room and his eyes grow big. "Quake!" He then added and is smiling big.

Daisy just narrows her eyes at the man. "Don't call me that." She told him with a cold voice. Looking at them, May got a feeling that this whole situation was right. This is how things were supposed to be. However, she had no idea of why she was feeling like this.

"Alright then, now that I have my powers back I guess you have questions for me, right Agent May?" Daisy then asked, turning her head towards May once more. May nodded her head as an answer. "Good. However, I will not and can not give you any of that information here." Daisy explained, carefully walking towards the door and looked outside.

"We better get out of here, any ideas of which way out will be the best one to take? The one that would not be watched as good as the others?'" Daisy then asked. However, before May has a chance to answer that question the alarm is set of. "Are you sure you will be able to get away with this?" Radcliffe asked, and Daisy looks at him. "If the job was easy it wouldn't be fun." She answered him, turning her head to look at May once more.

May walked over to her, opening up the door carefully to look down the corridor. Seeing only one agent, she grabbed hold of him, pulling him into the room. Quickly knocking him out she lets his body drop to the floor, before bowing down to take his gun.

"I hope you know how to handle one of these properly." She then asked, holding out the gun towards Daisy. Rolling her eyes, Daisy took the gun and she checked it over real fast. "Not the type I'm used to. However, I fully well know how to use it." She then told May, grinning big.

May nodded her head before she opened the door once more. "Follow me and try to keep up." She told her, a smile growing on Daisy's face. Shaking her head a little, the smile was gone as fast as it showed up before she turns to look at Radcliff. "Stay here." She told him in a low voice before she followed May.

Leading the young woman down the corridor May soon headed into a small office, knowing that there would not be many agents within the room and even if there was they would not be able to take her out. Daisy had managed to keep up with her without any problems and as the two of them entered the room the same froze up for just a second before they dive down to take cover.

The door May had planned for them to walk out through had opened and 7 heavily armed agents had entered the room. Cursing under her breathe, May tried to come up with a plan that would not end up with the two of them being killed.

Before May had a chance to finish her thought, Daisy had sprung into action. Taking down one agent after another, using one of their own as a shield as she was keeping up with the shooting. May could feel how her eyes grow big at the sight in front of her. However, putting all that behind her, for now, she joined in on the action.

The two pushed through the base, making sure they didn't take down out more agents then needed. May leads them down to the basement, heading for a dark corner. Daisy followed her, holding up the two guns she had taken up, ready if anyone had followed them.

"Down here." May then hissed out, Daisy looked over her shoulder to see that May had opened a hidden passage in the floor. Smiling, Daisy lowered the guns before jumping down into the hole. May looked around herself quickly before she jumped down the hole too, closing the hidden door above her once more and locking it.

Taking out a flashlight, she lights up the old corridor in front of them. Daisy blinked a few times to get use to the sudden change in light around her. "I guess we should just follow the corridor?" She asked, turning her head around to look towards May who nodded her head.

"How many HYDRA agents know about this tunnel?" Daisy then asked, now slowly walking. "Very few." May answered as she started to walk beside Daisy. "I know Ward has been training you to be able to take care of yourself since the day you two meet. However, I do not think he taught you any of the moves you just pulled." May then pointed out, maybe not the first thing she should be asking.

"He didn't." Daisy answered, her voice was short as she talked. There was an edge to her tone, something May would ask about later. "Then who taught you?" May asked instead, she could see how a small smile was starting to take place on Daisy's face. "You did." Was the only thing Daisy answered, her voice warm with a something that could be regret.

May comes to a stop as she heard the answer, her eyes narrowed as she looked at the young woman in front of her. She knew fully well she had never trained with her, not once. "Can we take that talk once we reach a better place? I have a hard time believing you will take this in a good way. Coulson had a very hard time dealing with it all and he thinks HYDRA has brainwashed everyone with the soap." Daisy explained, her smile growing a bit.

For some reason, May could not help but to roll her eyes at that. Leaning towards the wall, Daisy crosses her arms and leaning her head back. "Where would they be hiding is the question we really should ask yourself. I hardly think we could just..." She started to say, only to stop halfway through.

Daisy let her head fall forward as she started to laugh. "Of course, he would take them there, where else would you build up S.H.I.E.L.D." She mumbled to herself once she managed to stop laughing. "Which way out?" She then asked, looking towards May with a grin. "We need to get out hands on a car, we have quite a drive ahead of us." She then added.

 _-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_

Parking the stolen car, Daisy opens the door and jumped out. Smiling big as she took in the fresh air around her, May jumped out of the car and looked around herself. "Where are we?" She asked, turning her head to look at Daisy. "At the playground, come on this way." Daisy told her as she started to head for the woods.

A few minutes later, Daisy found the well-hidden door and smiled. "Now then, let's see if anyone is home." Daisy said as she moves her hands up a bit before she started to change the waves around her. May took a step back as she could feel how the ground started to shake.

Down in the common room, Simmons was starting to get tired of the fight that was going around. They could not agree on the same thing, so the fight just went around in a big circle. Just as the biochemist was about to tell them to stop the fighting she felt it.

The floor under her feet was shaking and soon after the whole base followed. "What's going on?" Ward asked as he looks around himself before he, Coulson and Trip tried to calm down the people and to find hiding places for everyone. "Simmons, come on! You can't stand out there!" Coulson called out. However, Simmons didn't move.

Something was not right here, this wasn't an earthquake. It was as the floor was just vibrating and she had felt this so many times before. However, that had been outside of the Framework when Daisy had her powers. It was then that the thoughtfully hit her, this was all Daisy's doing.

"Oh, it's about time." Simmons half courses with a smile, turning around as she headed for one of the secret doors. "What are you doing Simmons! You need to take cover!" Coulson followed out after her.

"Don't worry Coulson! This is not an earthquake!" Simmons called back as she started to walk faster, she could hear how Coulson now followed her. "What do you mean it's not an earthquake?" He asked once he reached her side, the curiosity in his eyes were back.

Stopping in front of the big steel door, Simmons lift her hand and knock hard on it three times. The building stops shaking within a second after the last knock. Smiling big, Simmons push open the door, letting the sunlight into the dark hallway.

"Daisy!" Simmons called out happily, taking a few steps out from the hallway and hugged the person that had been standing in front of them. Blinking a few times, Coulson's eyes managed to get use to the sudden light and he smiled when he saw Daisy.

Looking in front of herself, Simmons smiled even more when she saw who is standing there. "Agent May! Welcome back." She told her before letting go of Daisy, May looked at the young woman in surprise and she only nodded her head.

"You won't believe what I managed to find." Simmons then said, her eyes were back on Daisy once more. "Oh, anything good?" Daisy asked, lifting one eyebrow. "You are going to love it! Come on! You are going to need it right now." Simmons explained as she took Daisy's hand and started to pull her into the hallway.

"Alright, alright. Calm down a little." Daisy said with a laugh as she stopped, turning her head around to look at Coulson and May. "Coulson, keep close to May. Make sure to keep her away from everyone else. At least until I can join you two again. I have a hard time believing the others will be happy to see her." She told him, and Coulson nodded his head a little. However, Daisy could see that he was questioning it a little bit.

"Don't take this the wrong way, I'm happy with more help, but why bring her here?" Coulson asked, and Daisy's eyes narrow a little as she looked at him. "I do not leave family behind if I can take them with me the first time around." She answered him, her voice was serious and for a second, she had the same emotionless face May used to have.

Turning her head back towards Simmons she heads after her. "You don't think you could cut my hair really quick?" She then asked, and the two younger agents are gone. "Any idea of what she is even talking about?" May asked as she entered the hallway, closing the steel door behind her.

"Only small parts of it, I'm still trying to wrap my head around the whole being controlled thing. I even made my own soap, so HYDRA couldn't take more control over my brain." Coulson told her, and May lifts one eyebrow at that, he fully beloved the whole soap thing then. Here she had thought it was something Daisy had just made up, May shook her head a little.

"What's your relationship with her and who was that other young woman?" May asked as the two of them started to walk down the corridor. "I don't really know, she feels like a daughter to me. But at the same time not, she showed up one night out of the blue in my car. Saying that I had to remember her and that I was the closest thing she had to a family." Coulson started to explain, he really should talk to her about what that really means.

"As for the other woman, her name is Jemma Simmons. Brilliant girl. However, I don't think she is so used to be out on the field. The moment she found the lab where all the injured were, she went straight to work, making sure everyone was really okay." Coulson then added, he could see that May nods her head from the corner of his eye.

"Why are you here?" Coulson then asked, making May stop walking for just a few seconds. "Something has been felling of like something wasn't right. I knew only one person within HYDRA that might have the answers I'm looking for and she had been looked up by The Doctor." May started to explain once she started to walk once more.

"I had learned that she had Inhuman blood in her, so I took one of the crystals with me. What I saw once I entered the room was not something I would of have expected. This young woman had been beaten by HYDRA agents, tortured by The Doctor and Madame Hydra and she had not said a single word." May added, she could see worry shining in Coulson's eyes and she somehow understood why.

"I asked her if she really was Inhuman, she answered with that she was and that she was quite a powerful one. I throw the crystal in front of her feet and she started to transform. Once she was done her wounds were gone and it was like watching a new person. She took out one HYDRA agent after another with a skill I never thought she had in her. I asked her who had trained her, and she said I had, it's just that I haven't trained with her at all." May then finished.

Coulson nodded his head a little. "Simmons said that this world is not real, that we are trapped in something called the Framework. This world is just a computer world, out in the real world we are all a team and this Doctor or Fitz is one of us too. " Coulson told her, trying to push his worry aside for the moment.

Before May had time to answer him she froze up, her eyes scanned the room and she could not help but curse it all under her breath. Neither she nor Coulson had realized where they were headed and had somehow walked into the room with the most rebellions in.

All guns were pointing towards her and Coulson now. "What do you think you are doing here?" A voice asked, a voice May knew quite well. Turning her head to the side she could see Ward standing there, taking aim for her head. "How did you even get in here?" Another one asked, taking one step forward as she was pointing the gun towards her heart.

Without really knowing why Coulson took a step to the side to block May. She looked at him in surprise and anger, she didn't need anyone to protect her. However, the man soon took a few steps back as the gun he had been holding on to starts to vibrate in his hand before breaking apart.

"If you want her, you will have to go through me." A voice then said the anger was clear in the female voice and everyone turned around towards the door opening. All eyes had grown big at the sight in front of them. Daisy was standing there, holding her head up high. The long hair had been cut off, it didn't really reach her shoulder anymore.

She was dressed in a mission suit with a pair of silver gauntlets. Her eyes were narrowed, holding up one arm in front of her, challenges everyone in the room to take one wrong step. When the guns were lowered Daisy smiled. "Good, now then. We need a plan, it's about time Aida or Madame Hydra as she likes to call herself here what it really means to mess with the 616." Daisy told them, the determination was clear in her voice.


End file.
